Tuesday the Vampire Slayer
by tuesdayblues
Summary: A sort-of Mary Sue. Another Slayer is sent to Sunnydale (again), sparking change between the Scoobies, and a revelation for Buffy and Spike. Oh, and an apocalypse. B/S, eventually, and some S/O. Set before As You Were, Riley never came back.


Tuesday the Vampire Slayer, Ch.1- Say What?

Rating: A PG-13 right now, will probably end up an R.

Setting: Season 6. Picks up right before 'As You Were', and goes AU after that.  Riley never comes back, no nasty demon eggs, etc.

Disclaimer: I don't own nuthin' but Tuesday.

Summary: A sort-of Mary Sue.  Another Slayer is sent to Sunnydale (again), sparking change between the Scoobies, and a revelation for Buffy and Spike. Oh, and an apocalypse.  B/S, eventually, and some S/O.  Will probably have some W/T shippiness in there, too.

Author's Note: So this is the pathetic part where I tell you that this is my first fic and to 'please be gentle please'…but I'm not gonna.  First of all, this isn't really my **first** fic, though it's my first published one, and if you go **too** gentle, how'll I get better?  Please don't be too harsh, though.  I'm easily broken.  Oh, and if you have an aversion to Mary-Sues (as I did before I wrote this), don't read it.  Or do, maybe it'll change your mind.  Thanks. :) R/R

*********************************************************

"Giles?" 

"Yes?"

"Uh, mind telling me again what we're waiting for?"

Willow spoke tentatively from the corner of the Magic Box, where she stood clutching a large axe with unsteady hands.  The aforementioned Watcher huffed impatiently from another corner, and one could almost _hear_ him cleaning his glasses. 

"As I explained, Willow, I don't exactly know.  There is something coming- I believe Angel referred to it as a catalyst, or something equally bleak- and at any rate, we must be prepared for its arrival.  Tonight."

Spike groaned loudly from his position near the door, tossing his sword from hand to hand with a bored expression.  "Just like the Poof to go all cryptic on you when we you need him most.  When it's time to end the bloody world, he's all details and petty instructions, but when you need information on a big unknown demon-type?  The ponce is bloody useless."

"Hey!"  Buffy said weakly, putting up her token 'Angel's a good guy' resistance.  The routine was getting a little old now, but it was a well-worn part, and far too ingrained for her to stop it now.  "If it weren't for Angel, we wouldn't know to be ready at all!"  

Xander nodded reluctantly.  "Much as I hate to stick up for the Broody one, Buffy's got a point.  I'd rather wait a few hours here than wake up with my liver and spleen lying next to me in bed." 

Collective grimaces abounded, all except Spike's half-wistful smirk.

"Thank you for that, ah, rather gruesome image, Xander, but perhaps we should return to watchful vigilance.  We would look rather foolish if after all of our careful planning, we were caught off-guard."

Spike rolled his eyes.  "Oh, yes, Rupert, that's what we'll be worried about if the demon or whatever kills us all.  Too bad we're dead an' tortured an' all, but the part that really stings is how _foolish_ we looked at the time."

"Spike-"

"Yeah?"

"…do shut up."

Spike's cocky grin marked the group's lapse into silence.  It was soon broken by the light tinkle of the door's bell- and the Scooby Gang sprang into action, limbs flailing, weapons brandished!

"Yahhhh!"

"Arrrgh!"

"Hiiiahh!"

"Um, nice to meet you too?"

The last came not from a fearsome demon, but a rather petite girl who stood at the entrance of the Magic Box, looking nonplussed.  The others froze, mid-charge, and looked at the newcomer with chagrin.  

"Whoops," Willow said softly, gulping.

She was, as was already mentioned, petite, standing just beneath 5"0.  She had a tangle of red curls, falling to about her shoulders, barely restrained by a silver clip in back.  Her eyes were large and blue, almost icy in appearance.  Skin so pale she might have been mistaken for a vamp, she had a sprinkling of faint freckles across her pert nose, and her full and pouting mouth was twisted into a vaguely contemptuous smirk.  Though thin, she was well-proportioned and toned- it was obvious she was in good shape. She was clothed mainly in black- a low-cut black tank and short pleated skirt of the same color, complemented by talon-like nails of deep red.  She wore beneath them red fishnets, slightly torn in places, and a pair of thick-soled combat boots.  Slung across her chest was a silver messenger's bag, apparently full of weaponry.  

The girl waited patiently for the group to finish examining her before asking, 

"So…isn't anybody going to say hello?"  She punctuated the remark with a saucy grin, and proceeded to sprawl herself across one of the 'research table' chairs.  Spike was the first one of them to recover.

"Who the bloody hell are you?"  He managed.  He was suddenly keenly aware, as were the other males present, of how far that little black skirt rode up.  

She blinked in response, laughing shortly before saying, "I'm Tuesday.  I'm a Slayer.  Nice to meet you."  

And another collective silence filled the room.


End file.
